Summer in Paris (Winston Chewy Chu)
by trintrin1011
Summary: When Ana Moreson moves to Toronto and enrolls at Degrassi but instead of 3 months of summer friendless and bored out of her mind she decides to go on the Degrassi field trip to Paris. Will she meet someone special along with some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Hi I'm Ana, Ana Moreson. I have long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. I'm also a foster child I've been with my foster parents since I was eleven. I moved to Toronto with my foster dad because my he got a new job. Me and my foster dad are really close. My foster mom pasted away two years ago and I'm an only child, so I only have my dad. He's usually busy with work, so I will be lonely all summer.I enrolled in a school called Degrassi. My new school, Degrassi, is taking a summer field trip to Paris. So why not be lonely in Paris, right?!


	2. Chapter 2

"OK class,it is time to head to the air port. Everybody to the buses!" The French teacher said. Maya, Tristan, and I all squealed. We got on the bus. Maya and Tris sat together and I sat across from them. "Students I believe we have a last-minute addition, please welcome Winston and Miles." "Oh my god." Maya whispered. "Isn't that the guy from the concert?" Tris said. "Wait what!?" I asked. "Nothing," Maya said, obviously eratated. They sat in the sets right behind me. "What are you doing here?" Maya said to miles. "Dad wanted me out of the house and Chewy here has to babysit." Miles said. "Yeah! Paris, what a drag!" Winston joked. I laughed lightly. "Now we can spend the whole summer together." Miles said to Maya. "I'm not spending it with you, I'm spending it with my friends." Maya looked at me and Tristan. We turned to face the front. Some girl Leaned forward. "So you two hooking up or what?" She said to Maya. "What? No." Maya said. "Good, lets keep it that way." The girl said. The girl sat back in her seat. I leaned over to Maya and whispered, "Wow, what a bitch. Who was that?" "Zoe." Maya said frustrated. The bus started to move. "This summer is gonna to be cray cray!" Tris said. "Agreed!" I said. We all laughed. They started talking about their past for me to catch up in their o so drama filled lives.

Please comment what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I sat by Tristan the whole plane ride and Maya sat behind us. Me and Tris mostly talked about boys and celebrity drama. We got of the plane. "OMG, we are in Paris!" Maya said shocked. "Yes we are." I said looking around the airport. We got on another bus. This time I sat with Maya and Tristan sat across from us. We talked mostly about music. The bus stopped. We finally arrived at the hotel. We were at the back of the bus so we were getting off last. Tristan was in front of Miles, Miles in front of Maya, Maya in front of Winston, and me at the back of the line to get of the bus. I grabbed my backpack and started walking behind Winston. I was finally at the bus doors, Winston was at the bottom of the bus stairs. Then as I was walking down the stairs I tripped and fell and landed on Winston. "Ouch." I groaned rolling off him. "You think your hurt, you landed on me." Winston said in pain. "Good point." I said getting up. I dusted myself off and extended my hand for Winston to take, he took my hand and I helped him up. "I'm so sorry." I apologized. I stepped down off the curb to grab Winston's and my backpack that had fallen in the street. He was dusting himself off. I turned and went to give his backpack back when I tripped on the curb and fell right into Winston again. But thank god this time we didn't fall. He caught me. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He was still holding me. I pushed myself off him. _Awkward!_ "Um, I-I'm so um sorry. I'm just so um clumsy." I stuttered. He laughed, "No kidding." I blushed and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. I grabbed our bags and gave his backpack back, without falling this time. "Um I'm Winston but you can call me chewy." I laughed "Well Chewy I'm Anabella but you can call me Ana." "Well Ana we should probably catch up to everybody else." He looked back at all the kids that were way ahead of us. "Uh right we should probably do that." I said. We headed back to the group. We talked a bit on our way back. He seemed nice and kind of cute.


End file.
